


Fighting for Love

by damonsgirl23



Category: True Blood, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Claiming, Dominance, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bella first moves to Bon Temps Louisiana and gets a job in Merlotte's Bar and Grill she  sees a vampire sitting down in her station. Finding out his name to be Bill Compton things change when he saves her from bad guys wanting to harm her one night. While also giving her blood Bill feels a pull towards her that he cannot explain what happens when the Sherriff of area 5 Eric Northman wants her to what will happen when he tries to take her from him and Bill will have to do what it takes to prove that she is his to keep and to have her by his side... Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Character Death/D/S/Strong Language. Dominate Possessive Bill Compton with Bella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the fandoms. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me.

Chapter 1 

 

Bella arrives in Bon Temps heading to Sookie's place to live with her until she finds her own place in town. She knows with the job lined up tonight being her first time working in a bar and Grill owned by Sookie's friend Sam that things can change and end up big for her.

She will want to do things right and possibly find someone who will love her and not use her as a distraction or call her a toy and pet for his family like Edward did. She hopes she never sees Fuckward again and just forgets he ever existed in her life.

She thinks in her mind as she drives straight toward Sookie's house to meet Sookie and her Grandmother Adele that things can change with her living with them. She knows she needs a good change in her life that can bring her good luck at some point which can matter to her.

She wonders if anything will seem right in her world to be good for her at least with everything that is going to happen tonight. She wants to do things right when she starts living with Sookie and her grandmother.

However she has a feeling deep down that one of the nights when she starts to work at Bon Temps will change her life. She will have to deal with it and understand that she is different from other people in her life and whoever she meets will make her happy.

By the time Bella arrives at Sookie and her Grandmother's house she hopes to have a fun time here and not let anything bother her. She figures something good will happen for her one of these nights when she works at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. 

She wonders when she does meet someone new that they will not break her heart or cheat on her at all. She would want to give them her love in return once someone proves their love for her first and has earned it. 

 

She understood how she will want things to go when she gets to Merlotte's Bar and Grill in this afternoon hour since she arrived in Bon Temps. After she drops off her things at Sookie's house she knew with her being Sookie's roommate and best friend that things can change big for her.

When she knows that Sookie would like her to meet her boyfriend Sam Merlot who owns the bar and grill she will be working at with her. She will want to do a good job after she is hired by Sam to earn tips and possibly work her but off as a waitress and make some new friends.

She would want to know more about Sookie's boyfriend Sam and her friends when she gets to Sookie's place of work tonight. She would want things to change after she works there and nothing bad can happen to her tonight when she is hired and has her own station.

She arrives at Sookie's home getting out of the car she knocks on her door waiting for her to answer and help her with her bags inside the house. She hears footsteps coming straight towards the door waiting for a good chance to talk to Sookie when she sees her after she opens the door she smiles at her.

Sookie looks at her old time friend Isabella Swan she said, “Its good to see you Bella I have missed you and so has Gran and Jason.”

“Its nice to see you too Sook. I am happy to be here to live with you guys.” she said to her 

“That's great Bella I cannot wait until you meet my boyfriend Sam and our friends Lafayette, Tara, and Arlene when you see them after you work there Bella.” she said to her 

“I hope I get along with them Sook.” she said to her 

“I hope you do too Bella.” she said to her 

After she said that Sookie got a frustrated face like she is trying to read her old friend's mind but couldn't she wonders why that is. She did not question it though she knows Bella will tell her if something is supernatural about her when she is ready.

When Sookie decided to help her old friend grab her bags from her car to take to her bedroom upstairs for her to sleep in. She hopes she likes what the have done with the bedroom for Bella that she can sleep and live in with her and Gran.

She figures anything will be able to happen that can either go right or wrong depending on how things will happen tonight. She feels deep down that Bella will be hired but also attract a lot of supernatural creatures and people to her.

From what she hears Bella say to her from the smell of her blood she must be a fairy of some kind for she cannot read her thoughts at all. Which can tell a lot about her background if she is full fairy or half by talking to her great grandfather Niall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella first moves to Bon Temps and gets a job in Merlot's Bar and Grill she sees a vampire sitting down in her station. Bill Compton saves her from bad guys wanting to harm her one night. While also giving her blood Bill feels a pull towards her. When the sheriff of area 5 Eric Northman wants her too. What will happens when he tries to take her from him.... Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Character Death/D/S/Strong Language. Dominate Possessive Bill Compton with Bella.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the fandoms. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me. 

Chapter 2

 

The next morning Bella woke up from alarm she set in her new bedroom. She decided after getting ready for the day to head to Sookie's work with her to meet Sam and all the others who will be there.

Bella went downstairs after she got dressed and sees that Sookie and her Gran are cooking breakfast in the kitchen. She smiles at them while usually she is the one who cooks for her either her dad Charlie or the pack back home.

She thinks in her mind about what she will want to happen for her to be happy when she is hired at Merlotte's Bar and Grill that Sookie's boyfriend Sam owns. She will want to be on her best behavior and do a good job once she is working there hopefully she can get a job where she will work in the evening hours at the place.

When she coughs to alert Sookie and her Gran that she is in the kitchen they turn around with a smile towards her. She said, “Hi guys so how did last night go for you with sleeping and all.”

Sookie looks towards her with a smile she said, “Mine went well Bella and I know by the way Gran is smiling that her sleep went well last night too.” 

“That's great so what do you have planned for today besides cooking breakfast Sook.” she said to her 

“I will take you to my work for Sam to hire you and you can shadow me throughout the day to understand the job of a waitress at his bar and Grill Bella.” she said to her 

“Okay I will.” she said to her 

“Good we how about we eat this breakfast since its finished and get going than.” she said to her 

After they finished talking to each other they ate breakfast and then Bella grabs her purse along with Sookie grabbing hers heading to her work for her to be interviewed by Sam and hired. She hopes to have a fun time once she is hired and does a good job at Merlotte's bar and grill.

By the time they took off from Sookie and her Gran's house, her and Sookie arrived at Merlotte's bar and grill after the car is stopped and park. Both get out and head into the place for her to be greeted by Sookie's boyfriend Sam who can possibly hire her and give her a job at his work place.

She turns seeing Sam looking at her with a smile to greet her. She said, “You must be Sam Sookie's boyfriend and her boss of Merlotte's Bar and Grill.”

“Yes, I am, and your Bella Swan Sookie's friend who has come to stay with her and her family and is looking for a job.” he said to her 

“Yes I hope I can get a job here.” she said to him 

“Well, since I am short staffed and I heard a lot of good things about you. You are hired you can start shadowing Sookie and have your own section tonight.” he said to her 

“That's great Sam thank you.” she said to him 

After that she followed Sookie to where she grabs a uniform from her in the back that are spares for her to wear to dress in. She went to the bathroom after Sookie gives her the uniform clothes to wear to change into and get to work.

She came back out of the bathroom dressed in black shorts white top with a short merlot's apron to wear around her waist she puts her hair up in a pony tale. She notices Sookie coming towards her with her name tag to put on her shirt she smiles at her in thanks taking it from her and pinning it to the front of her shirt.

When she went into the main part of the bar and grill, she followed Sookie around the restaurant in the section of Sookie's. She is shadowing her and watching how she takes orders and delivers food to the customers. 

After she followed Sookie for a couple of hours heading into the evening and nighttime. She finally got her own section by the door she immediately started to work and takes orders from the customers delivering them to Lafayette the cook in the place. 

She notices a pale skin man wearing old clothes and who has mutton chops and shoulder dark brown hair on his head and on the sides of his face. She wonders if he is a vampire for she has never met him before she decided to go introduce herself to him.

She stood in front of him looking at him when he turns to look at her she sees he has dark brown eyes she smiles at him. When he speaks with a southern accent, “Do you have any true blood darlin?”

“I do not know I will check you are the first vampire that I do not know about that I have seen.” she said to him 

“I would be waiting when you come back after finding out if you have some.” he said to her 

She went in the back to check after walking back to him when she finds out that they do have some in the fridge cold she grabs one from the fridge walks back out from the kitchen to head back to him. She sees two humans who she feels deep down have evil intent towards him yet she cant help but wonder what this vampire's name is.

She stood before the table and hands him the beer she said, “Here you go mind if I get your name sir.”

“Sure my name is William Compton but you can call me Bill.” he said to her 

“Thanks Bill my name is Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella or Isabella it does not matter to me.” she said to him 

“That's nice Isabella its great to meet you tonight.” he said to her 

She notices that he drinks the beer she has set out for him after that she leaves to wait on the other customers in her section. But when she turns around he is no where to be found but left a tip and money for the bill.

She sees that the two humans who were interested she became worried about him and went to check if he is still here and alright. She became concerned making an excuse to Sookie she went outside from the back employee entrance to find him and possibly save him if he is hurt by those two bad humans who wanted him for something.


End file.
